familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:MAFisher
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We hope you can continue making contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Please consider adding a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your user-page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages; we already have over 100 kilobytes in Spanish. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see http://www.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/genealogy-l. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, please create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already - see Category:Contributors. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~"), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Enjoy! -AMK152(Talk • ) 20:11, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Welcome back! I hope your living relatives are willing to have their exact birth dates published. There is a risk of identity theft. The site has had notable improvements since your major contributions. You could do well to read "Help: Creating articles" (linked from the sidebar at left). Kind regards. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:19, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Don't use "Edit with form" unless using Firefox 3 I restored that big page. See recent forum items for discussion of the problem and a work-around. I have not checked whether "Edit facts" is safe to use. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:00, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I've done another restoration job. Please don't provoke another! Just use "Edit", not "Edit with form" or "Edit facts". Kind regards. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:45, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Using your user page Melanie, much of the family material on your "person" page could be more useful on your user page, because you can reach that in one click from anywhere on the site. (You can have it on both pages if you like.) I added some headings: reduces the need for multiple asterisks and apostrophes. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:35, June 27, 2010 (UTC)